Making Things Right With Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's story "A Family Misunderstanding". Sasha and Megan are having a hard time catching Devon, but they get some help in the form of Vampiro. :)


**This is the sequel to guestsurprise's story "A Family Misunderstanding". Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Devon and Vamps belong to guestsurprise. I only own Sergeant Williams, Sasha, Vampiro, and Megan.**

* * *

 **Making Things Right With Family**

Sasha saw Devon right before he could slip by her and Megan again and raced after her. Her daughter was right behind her. "I wish we had Daddy's telekinesis, Mommy," Megan said.

Sasha stopped. "Hmm," she said. "Megan, that just might be it, sweetie."

"What, Mommy?" The little girl asked.

"We need your father's telekinesis," Sasha said. "Can you go find him for me?"

Megan quickly headed off to find Whampire, but she couldn't find him and pouted for a bit until she felt someone pick her up and she squeaked in surprise, but then heard a familiar chuckle and turned to find another Vladat had picked her up. "Grandpa!" She said happily, hugging him.

Vampiro chuckled. "Hello, little one," he said, holding her in a hug. "What were you so upset about?"

Megan shook her head. "I wasn't upset, just frustrated that I couldn't find Daddy."

"He and your uncle Vamps when with your grandmother to meet with Sergeant Williams," Vampiro said. "Can I perhaps help?"

The little girl nodded. "Mommy and I are trying to catch Devon, but he's…um," she tried to remember the term.

"Given you two the slip?" He asked.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, but not quite," she said. "We manage to see him right before he tries to do that."

"Hmm," Vampiro hummed thoughtfully.

"And I said we could use Daddy's telekinesis and Mommy thought that was a good idea, so that's why I was trying to find Daddy," Megan explained. "But, you have telekinesis too, right Grandpa?"

"I do, my dear," he said. "And I haven't yet met Devon, although I've heard of him from Four Arms."

Megan looked up at her grandfather hopefully. "Grandpa, can you help Mommy and me catch Devon?" She asked, giving him puppy eyes.

Chuckling, Vampiro gently tweaked his granddaughter's nose. "Of course, little one," he said. "Where did you last see him?"

* * *

Sasha groaned a little as Devon managed to get past her again, but she still saw where he went. "He's faster than I thought," she said to herself.

"Perhaps I can help?" She heard Vampiro say and she turned to see him behind her and Megan was in his arms.

"Would you, please, Vampiro?" She asked. "Devon's proving hard to catch, even with a bit of a cold."

Vampiro smiled and handed Megan to her. "Then allow me, my dear," he said. "Where is he now?"

"He went down the hall," Sasha said, pointing down the hallway.

Just then, they saw Devon come out, but before he could continue running, Vampiro caught him in his telekinesis, making the boy yelp in fright and try to escape, but the Vladat brought him into Sasha's room while she went to go get some medicine for the boy and Megan stayed beside her grandfather, seeing Devon still struggling. "Devon, why don't you want to be near me?" Megan asked, looking like she would burst out crying in a moment.

The boy looked at her and seemed conflicted. "Megan, why would you want to be near me?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Because you're my cousin," she said and then got on the bed and sat beside him. Vampiro was still restraining the boy with his telekinesis, but also sat beside them.

"But, you got hurt," Devon said to her.

"I've taken worse."

He looked at her in shock, as did Vampiro, and Megan rolled up her arm sleeve to her shoulder, where a slightly dark spot was on her shoulder. "Uncle Frankenstrike noticed it when I first came to the Mansion and he gave me some medicine to heal the bruised muscle, but he said because it happened before I came here, the muscle and skin had been bruised for too long, so I'd always have a scar," she said.

"Megan, who did that to you?" Vampiro asked, trying to control his voice so his anger didn't seep into it.

"The man who abandoned me," she said softly.

Devon felt the telekinesis lift on him, but he simply sat up and gently pulled Megan into his arms. "Megan, when I accidently hurt you, I didn't…cause a flashback, did I?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No," she said. "But I was sad that you didn't want to be around me."

Devon let out a quiet sigh of relief that Vampiro heard and he gently pulled both the children into a hug. The Vladat felt the boy flinch. "Shh," he said soothingly.

The boy looked at him and his eyes widened. "Wait, you're King Vampiro," he said in surprise.

"Yes, and you're Devon," said Vampiro. "Your father has told me a lot about you."

Devon saw Vampiro was smiling at him gently and Megan was contently cuddling into Vampiro's right arm. Sasha then came in and smiled at them.

"Devon, I got some cold medicine for you," she said as she went up to him and handed him the medicine. He took it without complaint and she sat by them.

"Did Megan tell you?" She asked gently.

Devon looked at her in surprise. "You mean, about her shoulder?" He asked. "Yeah, she did."

Sasha smiled. "Devon, because of Megan's past, I get very protective of her," she said. "And sometimes, well, I get a little too protective."

He looked at her. "It's my fault," he said. "I didn't mean to…,"

Sasha stopped him from finishing his sentence. "It was an accident, Devon," she said. "I know you'd never hit Megan on purpose."

"As do I," said Vampiro.

Devon looked at him in surprise and Megan smiled. "Grandpa is a good judge of character," the little girl said. "He, Grandma, Daddy, and Uncle Vamps can always tell if someone is good or bad."

"Which comes in handy if our enemies are closing in or meeting new members of my family," the older Vladat said. "Even if I have to catch them because they won't give my daughter-in-law and my granddaughter a chance to make sure that person is alright."

Devon giggled when Vampiro began tickling his stomach and Sasha and Megan joined in. Devon noticed how he was feeling much better as he laughed and after a bit, felt his captors stop tickling him. "Feel better, Devon?" Sasha asked. "And can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Aunt Sasha," the boy said instantly. "And yeah, I feel a lot better. Uncle Frankenstrike's medicines really work fast."

"They do," Megan said. "When he mixes up his medicines, I'm better in one day."

"Well, now that Devon is feeling better and he's given you two a chance to make things right, how does a movie sound?" Vampiro suggested.

"That sounds good," said Sasha.

"I vote Devon picks the movie!" Megan said, taking Devon's hand and practically dragging the boy downstairs, making Sasha and Vampiro laugh in amusement as they followed the kids downstairs.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
